


Past Faults

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In a world where Steela survived...





	Past Faults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



Steela crouched in front of the child, before looking back at Saw. "She's younger than we were."

"She can learn. She has her mother's fire."

"I hope you are right." Steela stood then, putting her hand out to Jyn.

After a moment, Jyn took it, leaving with the rebel siblings.

+++

"You never came, when he left me behind," Jyn accused, facing the elder woman in a dusty room on Jedha.

"Perhaps I should have," Steela said. "Or perhaps, he was right. Your life was risking all of us, child."

"I'm no child now."

Steela smiled, and held out the message.


End file.
